The overall objectives of MBRS Program at Saint Paul's College are (l) to enhance and strengthen the quality of undergraduate training in sciences (2) to strengthen the research activities in biomedical area for students and faculty (3) to motivate and counsel students to pursue graduate eduction in biomedical sciences. The proposed research project will address the cytotoxic effects of organic halogen compounds (kepone and mirex) on mammalian cells. Neutral red assay, MTT assay, morphological and cytological effects including sister chromatid exchange assay (SCE) and DNA and protein analysis using agarose and two dimensional polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis will be employed. Students will be introduced to in vitro techniques and instrumentation employed in research activity. They will be encouraged to participate in all facets of research activity and to present their research results in national and regional scientific meetings. Exposure of such magnitude will facilitate them to pursue graduate training in Biomedical areas.